Incompatible
by QueenOfTheMods
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you threw an author and the characters they manipulate into a house and made them live together? Well. you're about to find out.  Currently a one-shot, will change of people like this


_**I'm bringing this back for the hell of it. Lets see where it takes us, eh?**_

_***This will be a continuation of the other chapters/story but is written differently, from a different point of view. The relationships are changed. Reactions and personalities may be shifted. All usernames have been changed or altered. I have provided a handy guide, as always, so you shouldn't have any problems***_

_****I no own FMA. I poor. Comprende?****_

_*****If you're confused about the current realtionship between Roy and Jake, this is what happened in the past...like two chapters? Or story…. I don't remember. Either way, it's pretty simple. Jake imprinted on Roy. Yep.*****_

_******Last note. Warning: I hate Twilight. So beware of Twilight/Twilight character bashing in the future.******_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

**Incompatible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**in-com-pat-i-ble **

**adj.**

**1. Incapable of living or acting together in agreement or harmony.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guide:<strong>

**MajesticMullet: Meh...AKA SCA...  
>IMNOTSHORT: Ed<br>PeaceLoveCoffee: Emily...AKA The Beta  
>Kittehsaremylife: Al<br>HoTnEsS: Jacob...AKA Jacob Black  
>SexOnLegs: Roy<strong>

* * *

><p><em>MajesticMullet has signed in.<br>IMNOTSHORT has signed in.  
>SexOnLegs has signed in.<br>PeaceLoveCoffee has signed in._

**MajesticMullet: **Hi all!  
><strong>PeaceLoveCoffee: <strong>Hello!  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT:<strong> What the hell is up with your username Roy?  
><strong>SexOnLegs: <strong>Don't be jealous Fullmetal. It isn't becoming for a boy your age.  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT:<strong> What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
><strong>SexOnLegs<strong>: Come on, you have a brain.  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: No he doesn't.  
><strong>SexOnLegs<strong>: You're right...  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT<strong>: HEY!  
><strong>SexOnLegs:<strong> You should be asking her about her username. "MajesticMullet" is worse than "SexOnLegs"  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT:<strong> Good point... SCA...what's with your username?  
><strong>MajesticMullet:<strong> ...  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT:<strong> ...  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: I...gotta go

_MajesticMullet has signed out.  
><em>

**IMNOTSHORT**:...Emily? Do you know what that was about?  
><strong>PeaceLoveCoffee<strong>: Oh would you look at the time? I'm late for...something. Bye!

_PeaceLoveCoffee has signed out.  
>Kittehsaremylife has signed in.<br>__HoTnEsS has signed in._

**IMNOTSHORT:** Aw crap. I'm leaving. Al...you might wanna come with.  
><strong>Kittehsaremylife<strong>: Why?  
><strong>HotNesS:<strong> Roy! My darling! How are you?  
><strong>SexOnLegs<strong>: Jakie-poo! I'm wonderful, now that you're here!  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT<strong>: That's why.  
><strong>Kittehsaremylife:<strong> Ohhhhhh

_IMNOTSHORT has signed out.  
>Kittehsaremylife has signed out.<br>__MajesticMullet has signed in._

**HoTnEsS**: I'm great now. :) Wanna come to my place?  
><strong>SexOnLegs<strong>: Sure thing sweetcheeks. I'm on my way.  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: I HATE YOU ALL.

_MajesticMullet has signed out._

**SexOnLegs**: Was it something I said?  
><strong>HoTnEsS:<strong> She's probably just PMSing. You coming?  
><strong>SexOnLegs<strong>: Of course! :D

_SexOnLegs has signed out.  
>HoTnEsS has signed out.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...? I dunno. Who keeps track of time anymore?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>MajesticMullet has signed in.<br>HoTnEsS has signed in.  
><em>

**HoTnEsS:** Is my darling Roy at your place?  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: When is he not? We all live together, remember? Except for you...I don't know where you live...  
><strong>HoTnEsS<strong>: Oh right. And I live next door.  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: WHAT? MY REALTOR NEVER MENTIONED THIS.  
><strong>HoTnEsS<strong>: That's cuz I just moved in. I wanted to be closer to Roy.  
><strong>MajesticMullet:<strong> Wait...what happened to my neighbor?  
><strong>HoTnEsS:<strong> I ate him.  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: YOU ATE NATHAN? WHAT THE HELL?  
><strong>HoTnEsS<strong>: I tried to get him to move. He refused.  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: YOU IMBECILE.  
><strong>HoTnEsS<strong>: Don't type at me in that tone of voice!  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: I am sooo calling the police!  
><strong>HoTnEsS<strong>: Don't you dare!  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: Just try and stop me!

_MajesticMullet has signed out.  
>HoTnEsS has signed out.<em>

_SexOnLegs has signed in.  
>IMNOTSHORT has signed in.<em>

**IMNOTSHORT**: Anyone wanna explain why SCA just ran past screaming about cannibalism?  
><strong>SexOnLegs:<strong>I have no idea...

_Kittehsaremylife has signed in._

**Kittehsaremylife**: Um...Jacob just broke the door down, yelling at SCA about something. Do you guys know whats going on?  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT:<strong> No  
><strong>SexOnLegs<strong>: Jacobs here? Gotta go!  
><strong>Kittehsaremylife:<strong> Should we do something?  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT:<strong> Maybe...

_SexOnLegs has signed out.  
><em>_IMNOTSHORT has signed out.  
><em>_Kittehsaremylife has signed out._

* * *

><p><strong>5 or so hours later...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>MajesticMullet has signed in.<br>PeaceLoveCoffee has signed in.  
>IMNOTSHORT has signed in.<br>__SexOnLegs has signed in._

**MajesticMullet**: I'm backkkkkk  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT<strong>: How'd you get out?  
><strong>SexOnLegs<strong>: Who the hell was dumb enough to pay your bail?  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: Your mom.  
><strong>SexOnLegs:<strong> Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: No really, your mom showed up outta nowhere and paid my bail. She said she was proud of me. Then she took me out for ice cream.  
><strong>SexOnLegs<strong>: She never took me out for ice cream!  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: Too bad.  
><strong>PeaceLoveCoffee<strong>: Anyone wanna tell me what happened? I was grocery shopping...  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT<strong>: Well...Apparently she didn't know that Jacob was living next door and when she found out she freaked.  
><strong>MajesticMullet<strong>: I had every right too! He ate my effing neighbor!  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT<strong>: She threatened to call the police, so Jake came over to try and stop her. She was dialing when he tackled her and things got out of hand. Al managed to get them outside before they broke anything but they got in a huge fight and broke some flower pots.  
><strong>SexOnLegs:<strong> And scared Old Mrs. Hamlet and her thousand cats.  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT:<strong> The police were called and SCA and Jake were arrested for property damage, disturbing the peace, and terrifying the populace. They were given bail and somehow, Roy's mother paid SCA's.  
><strong>MajesticMullet:<strong> Thank you, thank you. Yes, I believe it was one of my proudest moments as well. Thank you.  
><strong>SexOnLegs<strong>: Oh shut up.  
><strong>PeaceLoveCoffee:<strong> I missed this?  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT:<strong> Yep

_HoTnEsS has signed in._

**MajesticMullet**: Oh hell.  
><strong>SexOnLegs:<strong> Jakie-poo! You're alright!  
><strong>HoTnEsS<strong>: Of course I am sweetie.  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT<strong>: And who paid your bail?  
><strong>HoTnEsS:<strong> My pack  
><strong>PeaceLoveCoffee:<strong> Your pack?  
><strong>HoTnEsS:<strong> My werewolf pack. You might wanna sleep with your doors locked SCA. They like to hold grudges.  
><strong>MajesticMullet:<strong> Uh...ya know what? I just remembered...I have a party to go to...in Canada. Be back in a week!

_MajesticMullet has signed out._

**PeaceLoveCoffee**:...  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT<strong>: Should we still sleep with the doors locked?  
><strong>HoTnEsS:<strong> It might be a good idea. But if she's going to Canada, they probably won't show up.  
><strong>SexOnLegs:<strong> Is she really going to Canada?  
><strong>PeaceLoveCoffee<strong>: Apparently. She just came in here with instructions for the house and her dog...and she just jumped out the window.  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT:<strong> So she doesn't have to walk past Jake's house?  
><strong>PeaceLoveCoffee<strong>: I guess...  
><strong>IMNOTSHORT<strong>: Let's go eat all her Twizlers.  
><strong>PeaceLoveCoffee<strong>: Ooooh, good idea.  
><strong>HoTnEsS:<strong> Can I come?  
><strong>SexOnLegs<strong>: Sure!

_PeaceLoveCoffee has signed out.  
>IMNOTSHORT has signed out.<br>SexOnLegs has signed out.  
><em>_HoTnEsS has signed out._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apparently this fanfiction "family"house thing is becoming one of those families that IM each other for dinner and texts the person sitting across the room from them. Technology sure is becoming omnipresent, isn't it? **_

_**But then...I couldn't survive without technology so I guess I'll shut up.**_

_**Anyway...that's all for now. Maybe I'll continue this new verson if people review...**_

_**Sooo, feel free to review and tell me what you think of this. Should I just let it continue to rot or should I keep writing like this?**_

_**Please tell me. Kthx.**_

_****So, I looked at all the old chapters. Yeah, they gotta go. I'll just make a new story and say it's a redone version of "Fullmetal Chatroom." That is what's it's called, right? I can't remember...So yeah. ****_


End file.
